Bride Of A Madman
by princessnecromancer
Summary: Oliver feels alone, even when he makes his famous cupcakes. So he decides to find a bride or wife, for him to love and cherish by kidnapping gothic african american girl, Violet, who also shares his love for baking and is also in love with him too.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The house was dark as a man's weeping his heard from the Kitchen. In the Kitchen, was a man no other than Oliver Kirkland, sitting on the floor crying with his hand covering his face as tears dropped to the floor. Cupcake batter spilled all over the floor, and spoons, teacups and plates are broken into millions of pieces.

"Why, it's not fair," He sobbed.

"I need someone. I don't want to be alone,"

He continued crying until a chocolate brown bunny with wings came flying into the kitchen dropping a piece of photograph on the ground in front of him. He than wiped his eyes, with his pink sleeves, smearing his makeup.

"What can I do? I don't want to feel alone," He whispered, still sobbing.

Chocolate flying bunny flew down to his master and tugged on his sleeve with his teeth. Oliver looked at him, with red puffy eyes.

"Not now, CBF (Chocolate flying bunny). I'm not in the mood right now," He said, still crying.

CBF face palmed on his face and flew towards the photograph picking it up with his teeth. He flew over and dropped in Oliver's hand. Oliver quickly wiped away his tears, and looked at the picture before him. The picture showed a young African America girl with violet purple hair wearing Gothic make up while, smiling her cute smile.

He then looked at the photo, closely and smiled as he got up from the floor.

"Chocolate flying bunny, that's a beautiful idea," He exclaimed happily.

"A loving and beautiful wife shall be so divine,"

He then slowly got up from the floor and danced around the room happily while chocolate flying bunny rolled its eyes.

"I must find this beloved poppet and make her my bride," He said, smirking evilly as he picked a telephone nearby, dialing the numbers.

He then waited patiently for someone the pick up, while quickly wiping away the tears, til he heard a groan on the end of the line.

"What the hell do you want Oliver," A voice yelled.

"Im trying to sleep over here,"

"Al, I know that I should scold you right now for using foul language but I need your help on something,"

"Yeah, just make it quick," Al yelled.

"I dont have all night,"

"Now listen carefully to what I have to say,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Now where oh where can I find the young poppet," Oliver thought, as he walked down towards a school building with the picture of the girl in his hand.

"According to this building, this must be where the school the poppet attends,"

"Whats the fucking big deal about her," Al, the red eyed brunette yelled beside him.

"Yeah, its not like she's anything important to us," A blond canadian man, said, agreeing with him.

"Ve, I bet her blood will taste good with my pasta," Luciano, a sadistic italian, said whipping out his knife.

"Oui, she does look rather interesting,"

"When do we get to touch her," Asked Lutz german man with a brown jacket

Oliver turned to glare at them, holding out his knife towards them.

"None you get to touch my bride,"

He walked over to the doors, which lead to the entrance of the school building, with a butcher knife in his hands.

"Now then, before we go in, does anyone know what to do," He asked, gleefully.

"Or do I have to repeat myself,"

"We pretty much already know eh," Yelled, Matt who looked annoyed.

"Kill anyone who gets in our way, and you go get your girl,"

"Right oh, James," Oliver beamed with happiness.

He then opened the doors, where he pulled out his butcher knife, while the others got out their weapons.

Violet POV

She sighed, as she watched Miss Peters, her history teacher give out a lecture on world war two, while she herself is drawing skulls and dark fairies on her notebook.

"Miss Violet," She heard Miss Peters call.

"Have you forgotten the review answers for last night's homework,"

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," She said, getting up from her desk, and gathering her homework.

She walked over to Miss Peters' desk with her homework in her hand, and handed them to her. She then walked backed to her desk, while she heard others whisper some things about her.

"Wow pretty smart for a little goth,"

"Yeah, I thought she didn't know the answers,"

She ignored them, as she returned to her desk.

"Well that should do for now," She said, sitting down.

Just then, screams are heard outside of the class room, making everyone in the classroom look up.

"Everyone, please stay in your classrooms, because there are," The announcer on the speakers, yelled, til there was a scream at the end, followed by crashes and sounds of fists and kicks.

Everyone in the classroom screamed, as Miss Peters closed the blinds

"What's going on," She thought, with her black hoodie covering her face.

"Everyone stay in the classroom," Miss Peters yelled, looking scared.

She quickly locked the doors slowly, and turned off the lights,

She took a ragged breath, as she hid herself in the corner of the classroom, pulling her knees close to her chest, and holding her head down.

"Everyone quiet," Miss Peters cried, quietly.

All the girls in the classroom were crying, as guys in the classroom, began to comfort them, whispering to them in soft soothing words.

"I don't want to die," They whispered, while crying.

"Where's my mom,"

"I'm scared,"

"Oh duckies, there's no need for you to be scared," A voice said, behind the doors

The door was then busted down see a man, with pale skin and light pink hair, blue and pink eyes, and is dressed in bright colors of pink and purple, consisting of a long shirt, bow tie, vest and light brown leather pants along with dark leather shoes, followed by four other men, who looked like serial sadistic killers, or thugs no one wouldn't want to mess with. She kept her head down, as they walked in the classroom.

"Hey you damn fuckers," One with the auburn hair and baseball bat yelled.

"Allen, watch your tongue," The man in pink scolded, holding the knife up to his neck.

"There are children present,"

"Uh excuse us sir but we're eighteen," One girl said, raising her hand shyly.

He turned to the girl and smiled gently at her.

"True but such bad language must no be spoken that way," He explained.

He then turned towards the classroom and the teacher, with a Cheshire grin.

"Now then, you're probably why we're here," He said, walking around, examining the class.

"We are here to claim my bride, or should I say, a young beautiful lady,"

"There's smart goth girl over there," One jock said, pointing to Violet, who is hiding in the corner.

"Oh crap," She thought, looking scared.

Oliver looked over to where she is and grinned madly.

"Come stand poppet," He said, walking towards her.

"We want to see your face.

She sighed, as she unveiled her hoodie, to reveal her dark skinned face cover with gothic make up and purple violet strands of hair. He giggled, as she looked at him oddly.

"You're beautiful than I expected in real life," He complimented.

"Oh I'm almost forgot to introduce my self, I'm Oliver and these gentleman with me, are the one who just cussed is Allen, the one with the red jacket is James, the one with the knife is Luciano, and finally there's Lutz.

"She is hot, eh," The Canadian mountie said, lowering his shades, to get a good look at her.

"Ciao mi bella," An Italian man greeted, smiling his dark smile, while the man with his blonde hair combed back, and a scar, planted on his cheek, smiled broadly at her.

"Hi there, doll face," Allen said, the one who yelled out at everyone, walked over to her smirking.

"Allen, step away from my bride," Oliver said, sadistically, holding the knife at him, making him back away.

"Don't you think your wife will get jealous,"

This caused him to grumble, as Oliver held up the blue cupcake up close to her face, as she looked at him, hesitantly. He nodded in response for her to take it, as she gently took the cupcake from his hands. She took a huge bite, out of the cupcake, as he looked at her.

"So what do you think, poppet," He asked, making her blush.

"I love it," She replied, giving him a bright smile.

He clapped his hands, happily, as the others looked at him with disbelief. All of a sudden, she started to get dizzy. She placed both hands on her head, as the man looked at her with a Cheshire grin, planted on his face.

"What did you put in that cupcake," She said, before collapsing into his arms.

He giggled insanely, as he brushed strands of her hair, towards her ear and leaning down towards her ear, whispering.

"Just some love my beloved poppet,"

She felt her world go black, as she felt herself being carried away, leaving behind the horrified students and teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

(sorry guys that I haven't been updating. I was either lazy or that ive been having writers block. Sorry again)

"Okay, we have what we came for," Allen yelled, handing the unconscious girl to Oliver.

"Can we go home now,"

"Allen, dont be rude," Oliver scolded, waving a finger at him.

Allen grumbled, as he and the others left for their respective homes. Oliver hummed a happy tune, as he carried the unconscious girl bridal style, opening the door in the process.

"Oh Poppet," He said, looking down at her.

"you are going to love your new home,"

He walked inside the house, slamming the door behind him with his foot. He looked around for the couch, to place his soon to be lover, til he spotted his bright pink couch. He walked over to the couch and gently placed her on the couch.

"Woopsie daisies poppet," He said, before placing a pillow below her head.

"there now you're all so cozy and tucked in, except the blanket of course,"

He stood up and looked down at the sleeping girl, before him, smiling his cute smile.

"Aw, aren't you the most adorable little thing," He cooed.

"You look just like a little angel,"

Just then, chocolate flying bunny appeared, flying in the living room and landing on Oliver's shoulder.

"What do you think, CFB," He asked.

"doesn't she look lovely,"

Chocolate Flying bunny looked at her and flew towards her sleeping form, cuddling in her chest.

"even CFB is starting to like her," He thought.

Oliver got up and walked in the kitchen.

"Oh I do need to bake cupcakes, for my little poppet," He said, grabbing the materials and the ingredients.

Violet POV

Violet opened her eyes, to see a bright light hanging above her. She squinted her eyes a bit and looked down at the little brown furry bunny who is curled up in a ball, sleeping.

"Aww so cute," She said, petting the little bunny.

Then, the rabbits ears perked up as it opened up his red eyes, and looked straight at her.

"Demon bunny, awesome," She thought, smiling her wide smile.

The bunny opened its wings as it walked towards her sniffing her face. She closed her eyes, and didn't move a muscle, while its rough nose tickled her face.

"Double the awesome, a winged demon bunny," She thought.

Just then, she heard humming from the kitchen, as the brown winged bunny flew in. Violet followed it as she walked in the kitchen, peeking behind the doorway. She saw the same man who kidnapped her from the school, baking while swinging his hips, singing. She held in her giggle, as she watched him sing.

"He's pretty cute," She thought.

The man turned around and jumped once he saw her.

"Butterscotch," He exclaimed, placing a hand over his chest.

"you nearly gave me a heart attack,"

She giggled, at the way he placed his hand over his heart.

"Well Im sorry," She said, holding her hands up.

"Its just that I really love your singing,"

"You do?!" Oliver said, in surprise.

"Yeah, I heard it when I was waking up,"

Oliver smiled as he walked towards her, pinching her cheek like a cheery grandma would do to their grand children.

"Oh you sweet girl, you," he said, before gasping in shock.

"Whats wrong," She asked with concern.

"I forgot to ask your name, since I kidnapped you," He replied.

"Uh, Im violet," She said, pointing to herself.

"Violet, lovely name, like the color violet in your hair," He complimented, touching her strands of hair.

"yeah I get that a lot," She said.

"No really it compliments your hair and your eyes," He replied.

"Thanks," She said, blushing.

"I don't mean to be rude but where exactly are we,"

"Why poppet," He said, leaning towards her ear.

"You're in your new home,"

Her eyes widened with horror.

"My new home but….what about Mama, and my grandma….." She said.

"They'll be….."

"Im sorry but Im afraid you wont be seeing them again for quite some time now," HE answered, giggling.

"You belong to me,"


	4. Chapter 4

"What but why…." She asked with horror.

"because…." He said, walking towards her, while twirling a butcher knife between his fingers.

"I wont let any one have you, now that you're here,"

Violet stepped back in horror, as she ran away from the psychotic man. Oliver watched her disappear from the kitchen, as his eyes swirled a blue and pink.

"Oh so my little bride wants to play huh," He said, giggling.

"I do love a good game of chase and love,"

Violet POV

Violet ran around the house, looking for a way to escape from the mad man. She then ran upstairs, and down the hallway and into the bedroom. Footsteps are heard throughout the house, as she looked for a way to escape, call the police to turn this psychotic man in, and go home to be in the safe arms of her mother and grandmother.

"I've gotta get away," She thought, as she opened the window nearby and jumping in the process.

She landed on her two feet, and ran as far away as she can from the house.

Oliver POV

"Poppet come out where ever you are," He called out to her, but no answer came.

He walked over to the bedroom, where he found the window open. He gasped in horror as he ran to the opened window, as the curtains flew against the breeze.

"My beloved poppet musnt be out in the cold crew world, by herself," He cried, as he headed out the door.

Back to violet

Violet ran through the dark streets, looking for any signs of the police.

"They gotta be here, somewhere," She thought.

She stopped to take a breath, and looked for someone to help her but sadly, there was none. A chill went down her spine, as she felt like someone was watching her.

"Who's there," She said, hoarsely.

She looked back to where there was no one.

"Can someone at least tell me where I am," She cried.

Just then, she felt a dark presense behind her, as she turned and her eyes widened in horror. A figure appeared, revealing a pure white being, with no face and a suit (Don't ask why I put slenderman, because I just felt like putting him there)

Violet stood there, awed by its presence, as the being walked towards her menacingly.

"Slender man what are you doing here," She asked.

The being now known as slender man, didn't answer, as he walked towards her. But it stopped when she started to laugh.

"And I thought I was crazy," She said, proudly.

"I knew you were real,"

Slenderman looked at her oddly, but shrugged it off as dark tentacle began growing out of his back.

Violet let out a small squeak. She closed her eyes, as she felt the tentacles pick her up, holding her upside down.

Suddenly, She felt herself being dropped as the tentacle released her. She looked up and saw Oliver, standing in front of her protectively, holding his knife.

"oliver," She said, quietly.

"You're safe poppet," Oliver said, looking at her, smiling.

Her returned his gaze to the slenderman who looked angry that Oliver took away his victim.

"Nice of you to drop by, old chap," He said, pointing the knife at him.

Slenderman said nothing as more tentacles rose from his back. Though, he has no face, but he instantly glared at Oliver, who smiled manically.

"Now then time to begin the show, shall we," He said, as he charged towards him.

Slenderman shot his tentacles at him, but Oliver quickly dodged every one of them.

He then jumped up in mid air, as violet watched him with awe and surprised.

"Whoa, white boy can fly," She thought.

Oliver then dove towards slenderman, with the knife pointing towards him. He then pounced on him, as he slashes his tentacles away, but the tentacles grew back. He then sprang backwards, panting out of exhaustion, as Slenderman recovered quickly.

"Well, that was a nice show, "Oliver said, getting up.

"don't you agree slendy,"

Slenderman glared at him, but deep down he smiled a warm smile at the both of her. He nodded in agreement as his gaze was then on Violet.

"You…take…good care of her…Oliver," He spoke in a ravish voice.

"She's going to need you,"

He turned to leave, but violet stopped him.

"Wait, Slenderman or slender, whichever you prefer," She cried, as he turned to her.

"It was nice meeting you," She said.

"Yes, you were the first one besides Kirkland who isn't afraid of me, but Im surprised that you heard of me," Slenderman said.

"Yeah, it was an honor to meet you," Violet replied.

"Im a huge fan,"

Slenderman smiled warmly, even though you couldn't see it.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I have other things to attend to," He said, taking his leave.

As soon as he was gone, Oliver turned to her, and walked towards her.

"Look Oliver, Im sorry for leaving you without getting to know you…." But was cut off as she felt a pair of warm lips planted on hers. Her eyes widened as Oliver kissed, and then found herself kissing him back. They pulled back as they looked at each other deep in their eyes.

"don't ever run off like that again, poppet," He said, hugging her.

She hugged him back, as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"I won,t," She whispered.

"Thank You,"

Oliver smiled, as he took her hand and started heading home, as Violet smiled.

"He maybe my kidnapper but he isn't so bad after all,"


End file.
